


Wolfish

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sebastian wakes up in the morgue, giving Molly the fright of her life.





	Wolfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



At first, Seb thought the metal box he’d woken up in was a coffin, then he realized the hum he heard was the motor keeping the boxes cool. _Right, you’re in the morgue, Moran._ There wasn’t enough room to sit up and barely enough room to turn over.

A moment later, the door at his feet opened. Not knowing what else to do, he closed his eyes and stayed perfectly still as he was pulled into the light. The first thing that hit him was a scent – lemon, vanilla, a little sweat, and whiff of formaldehyde. _Lemons and vanilla? I know that scent, Molly Hooper wears it all the time._ He’d only met the petite pathologist briefly, during the few weeks she had dated his former boss. Sebastian felt soft, warm fingers touching his neck, feeling the heat from her blood even through the gloves she wore, and belatedly realizing his neck hurt like hell.

“God, he was beautiful,” she said sadly. “What a waste.” He heard her move away for a moment then come back. “Sebastian Moran. Thirty-eight.”

“Thirty-seven,” he corrected her absently, his eyes still closed. “My birthday isn’t for another week.”

Her scream told him he’d fucked up big time.

* * *

Molly stopped screaming when she realized she was alone in this part of the building at this hour – no one was coming to help her. That didn’t stop her from mumbling hysterically behind her hands, “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! What in the bloody hell?! You’re alive but you can’t be alive, you had your throat ripped out…”

“So that’s what happened,” Sebastian muttered as he sat up then brought a hand up to his neck. There was a large, ragged hole there, like an animal had attacked him, and yet…

She stared at it. “It … it doesn’t look as bad as when you were brought in. But how is that possible?”

He shrugged. “Maybe I’m healing.”

“Healing? You were pronounced DOA. Your heart stopped.”

He smiled a bit. “Shouldn’t you be asking who attacked me?”

“‘Who?’” she asked dubiously. “This looks more like a ‘what.’”

“Yeah, well, while you’re being bitten is a hell of a time to find out your new boss is a werewolf.”

Her eyes widened. “You’re … you’re a werewolf now?”

“Must be, if I survived this,” he said, pointing at his neck.

Unable to look at the open wound a moment longer, she carefully bandaged it with supplies from the closet. “If you really are healing, you won’t need this long.”

“Right. I don’t suppose you have my clothes stashed somewhere,” he said, waving a hand to indicate his nakedness.

Molly’s eyes betrayed her by lowering to his lap. His lap and his impressively-sized penis.

 _And he isn’t even hard. Down, girl…_ Her cheeks flaming, she muttered, “Um, yes, one moment.” She left the morgue in a hurry, his chuckles following her.

* * *

Seb accepted the jeans, hoodie, socks, and trainers, smirking. “I assure you, Dr. Hooper, they haven’t lost my pants – I wasn’t wearing any.”

Another one of those adorable blushes. “Oh, um, right,” Molly mumbled. She turned around to give him some privacy.

 _Kinda pointless since she’s already seen everything,_ he thought, grinning, as he dressed. _She obviously likes what she saw._

As soon as he was fully dressed, he leaned against the wall of drawers, smirking at her back. “I’m decent, so to speak.”

She turned to face him, sighing in relief, then she was all-scientist again. “How do you feel?”

“Starving. I could eat an entire cow.” His eyes widened slightly as he realized how true that was. “Down to the hoof.”

Molly’s eyes widened as well, but he didn’t see fear in them, just a lot of concern. “You are part wolf now, after all – wanting to hunt and kill large animals must be part of the package.”

“Right.” He gave her his most seductive grin. “If I’m being completely honest, I’m also incredibly horny.” He moved closer to her, her eyes widening as her pupils dilated. “And you, little Molly, smell delicious.”

“Um … shouldn’t you be more concerned about how you’re going to live as a werewolf? I mean, howling at the moon is just going to attract the wrong kind of attention.”

“Hmm, perhaps I need someone to help me. Someone who’s already good at keeping secrets.” He leaned to murmur in her ear, “Like that secret you kept for Holmes for two years.” When she gasped, he raised his head to look at her. “Walk on the wild side, Molly. I promise you it won’t be dull.”

She assessed him for a moment then nodded slightly, having come to a decision. Her cheeks still turned pink, though. “Is, um, is a cow the only thing you feel like eating?”

He gave her his most wolfish grin.


End file.
